1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial heart having a pulsation liquid pump, and more particularly to a device with a blood pump effective for a patient who cannot maintain a necessary blood circulation due to insufficient recovery of his own heart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to assist a patient who cannot maintain a necessary blood circulation due to insufficient recovery of his own heart, various kinds of artificial hearts, such as a reciprocating pump-type artificial heart, a centrifugal pump-type artificial heart or the like, have been proposed as in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 59-28969, for example.
However, efficiencies of any prior artificial hearts are low, and their sizes and weights are large, so that they are not necessarily satisfactory ones which are to be internally inserted into patient bodies or to be carried. This is because the prior artificial hearts have been equipped with the pumps which are subject to discontinuous rotation or reciprocating motion for obtaining a pulsation liquid flow, and which cause efficiencies of actuators to be low, or because they have been required to have two pump chambers for left and right systems of the heart.